


Stagnation and Forward Momentum (And How They Are The Same)

by Metronome_I_Hear



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, I have no idea what's going on in this fic, Strangest fic I ever wrote, The OT3 of this fandom, and tumblr, seriously, sharing dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metronome_I_Hear/pseuds/Metronome_I_Hear
Summary: They move forward. (nothing changes) AU.





	Stagnation and Forward Momentum (And How They Are The Same)

Night time is their time, the time when no one else can be around. Gene--and Mai, always Mai--would slip off together and--

search out for the dreams of Naru--Oliver, _Noll_ \--and they would stay there, in those dreams, in Naru’s dreams, the three of them, together.

Because Noll and Gene were forever connected--

connected--

and Gene and Mai were forever linked--

linked--

and Naru had always cared for Mai.

( _Why wouldn’t they be together, those three, us three, sitting on the train ride to oblivion? In that star lit realm of drifting souls and ever passing, beautiful time?_ )

And so they three, them three, _us three_ ( _for has there ever been anyone else?_ ) set off into the world to find their place ( _along the outer edges of reality, were what was real was not and was not was real and--_ ) and they found it.

And even if ( _Hey, hey--_

_Yes?_

_Don’t you think we’re immortal?_ ) they lost themselves sometimes, they pushed on. They pushed on and on and on and on and--

( _It is the sin of man to believe we are infallible_ )

They found it. Home. A safe place outside of their dreams. ( _Perhaps that is why--_

 _No_ )

And so they stayed and they grew and they were--

( _First alive and then dead and then neither and then both_ )

For there is no such thing as movement.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "sine qua non" by 1000faces over on FFnet
> 
> [Tumblr](https://metronomeihear.tumblr.com)


End file.
